City Of Varrock
Introduction Welcome to The City Of Varrock's Roleplay Wiki Page. This roleplay is set in and around Varrock on world 41, we accept both F2P and P2P players of Runescape and allow both experienced "pros" of roleplaying and inexperienced "newbies" and pride ourselves on our easy going attitude and our accepting community. We currently are the only Roleplay in world 41 that uses the Clan System to run the roleplay, Largely using the Clan forums and Clan Cape for the Military. Currently The Roleplay Is Being Led By JibletFirzen with his Second in command Cpt_Purgoo and the admin team that currently consists of roleplayer(s) Baron842, ''and ''remus459. This roleplay is now the oldest roleplay currently active with the destruction of the Lumbridge Based Roleplay, with which Lumbridge's m ain authority was superseded by the republican prime minister Rusell Groter (Russty1123) ''who transformed the country's policies (he was lately outrun in the Lumbridge elections for the new prime minister, by Marcus Demitrias (''Arthur Fish1) ''who took his place in command and who currently is initiating his own policies. Varrock's Leader ''JibletFirzen also is now the Oldest Current World 41 Roleplay Leader. The Story Of Varrock Goes "Time has passed and King Roald has died. Varrock now has not a king, but a queen. Queen Evelyn. She has turned Varrock into the most peaceful city in the king dom. Although there are still thieves and bandits lurking around alleys. Although there still is tension due to his mysterious death. A few curious people lurk in the shadows invistigating King Roald's death. Most people still respect Queen Evelyn, but few spit on the name. People from other cities and kingdoms have settled down in Varrock. New positives and negatives have arrived into the city. Causing citizens to be displeased at the current change of Varrock. While others are pleased with the change. The disappointed people are protesting against the queen which just created a major problem. It is The Queen vs Half the citizens '' of Varrock.'' New leader, King Kire! He has resolved all problem that the city had faced. The slums are now equal to the other half of Varrock. There is now no poverty in Varrock. Famine was once the biggest problem, now all is well and the city has their wealth and riches thrice from what they had!" Taken from the City Of Varrock Thread Census - Members Count Total: (Doesnt Include Secondary Characters) : 29 (RS Name - RP Name - Job) Firzendajib(1) - King Kire - King Of Varrock Firzendajib(2) - Azrael Zenoth - Smith Firzendajib(3) - Kaez - Temporary Captain Of Divison One You R Cookie(1) - Lord Jeremy Hansburg - Lord Of Varrock You R Cookie(2) - Rosalina Drackley - None You R Cookie(3) - Jake Drinktukula - Looking For Job Dimtri V - Vladimir Rzaev - Personal Bodyguard To Lord Jeremy Hansburg THE WARLORD - Dark Varken - General Of Varrock Syndromeramo - Charles Martel - Smith Assistant Arkianas - Caramon Majere - Royal Guard's Captain Diplomatic Situation ---Alliances--- (1) - Strong (2) - Medium (3) - Weak -Republic of Lumbridge F2P The alliance was lately broken as of Lumbridge's participation in the siege of Varrock; Russell Groter has hitherto been deemed a traitor of the former alliance and long-term stable relationship between the two countries. Leader: Russty1123. Agreements: None -City Of Al-Kharid F2P (2) This alliance is obsolete as of August 2012, as the role-play's leader lately withdrew from world 41. He has lost his role-play and all of his land claims on world 41. Leader: Wackyboy1123 Agreements: Trade - Import: Gems And Metals, Export: Stone and Timber, Military Defense Alliance -Wizards Tower F2P (2) Leader: Sonicteej Agreements: None Military Guards In the roleplay, it is the Guards job is to keep law and order within the city and enforce the monarch's law upon the subjects. During wartime they act as the Defense force never leaving the city. Imagine them as the Police in Real Life. They are led by Royal Gaurd's Captain, Arkianas. Knights A Knight's job is to enforce Varrock's Might throughout the world and protect the city of external threats. During peace time they act as Escorts for diplomats and trade caravans, however during War they are the key offensive force who are found on the frontline. Th ey are led by a General, Currently Warlord XVII Economy Varrock Currently Exports Lumber as a Raw material, Along with that Varrock has many highly educated subjects who offer there services to others, However there is a lack of Precious ores. Varrock does do well with fish as food and woodland animals. On the other hand it does need to import other foods such as bread and eggs from the south and fruits and exotic drinks through'' Port Sarim.'' Royal Family The Royal Family are the leaders of the Varrock Empire. They act as the Executive, Legislature and Judicary in Varrock's Politics. They decide every concern that affects the city. The Current Royal Family Is The House Of Lorith, ''They consist of;King Kire Lorith(King, JibletFirzen), No Queen, No Children, No Other Family. There are however more Family members throughout the Roleplay, Identified through Titled Characters such as Lords or Barons,Some of these are Vassals to the Current King and support his rule, known as Loyalists, while others reject his rule and clamour for reform, or for them to gain the Throne themselves, Known as a Rebel Family Other Families Are: -''The House Of Hansburg (Loyalist) - Lord Jeremy Hansburg (You R Cookie), No Wife, No Children, No Other Family Nobility Nobility Titles are granted to those who go to great lengths for the grace of Mother Varrock and allows those of the common class and status to reach great lengths, Members of Nobility do not have right to rule. so let us begin with the rank of titles from the lowest to the highest The Noble Rank List Gentleman This is the lowest rank of nobility and is the starting point for most commoners granted nobility. It allows people to refer to you as Sir or Gentleman. Other than that there is no other positives of having this title, other than honour and fame. Baron This is a rank above. Following up from Sir, you may also become referred to as Baron *Insert name*, With this comes greater fame and glory as well as easy access to the Palace without Permission. Viscount Above a Baron, A viscount has all the same rights as a Baron but does then get permission to act as a Judge in the court. Their decisions however may be appealed to a higher authority. Earl With this title you are given control to act as high authority in an area you are given, for example you may become the Earl of South West Varrock, in which all of the south west Varrock will be able to receive orders from you. However your authority ends there and can be refused if people are there with specific orders from a higher authority. People may forget your name.... But fame beseeches where ever you may go. Marquess These people are often given this title to take military forces temporarily to a front line and act as the key authority figure when Royalty is not there. A General or Kings Royal Guard Captain is Equal to a Marquess without the Title or extra benefits. Duke This the top Rank for Nobility. From here Dukes can be granted lands and a title to Lordship where they may earn the right to become a Royal House, However this required extreme years of duty. A Duke has all the benefits of the previous titles however they earn the right to govern their own Dukes Division with a maximum of 5 men. The title is Duke *inset name* of Varrock. External Links Runescape City Of Varrock Forum Thread City Of Varrock Clan Page